1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot massager, and more particularly to an ozone water foot massager for supplying a mixing ozone and water fluid to clean the feet of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical foot massagers comprise a container for receiving water therein and for allowing the feet of the users to immerse into the water received in the container. The containers may comprise one or more massaging members provided therein for massaging the feet of the users. Some of the foot massagers may further provide an ozone generator for generating and for supplying the ozone into the container. However, the ozone may not be suitably mixed with the water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foot massagers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an ozone water foot massager for supplying a suitably mixing ozone and water fluid to clean the feet of the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an ozone water foot massager comprising a water compartment including a chamber formed therein for receiving a fluid therein, a container disposed on top of the water compartment, and including a recess formed therein for receiving feet of users, a tubular member received in the chamber of the water compartment for receiving the fluid, a nozzle coupled to the tubular member for receiving the fluid, and disposed in the recess of the container, an ozone generator coupled to the tubular member for generating and supplying an ozone to the tubular member, and means for pumping the fluid through the tubular member, to mix the ozone and the fluid with each other into an ozonized water, and to supply the ozonized water into the recess of the container to clean the feet of the users. The ozone and the fluid may thus be suitably and well mixed with each other into the ozonized water within the neck of the tubular member, and may then be supplied into the recess of the container to clean or to treat or to cure the feet of the users.
The tubular member includes a neck provided therein and having a reduced inner diameter for allowing the fluid to flow faster through the neck, and a port extended from the neck and coupled to the ozone generator. The ozone supplied to the port may be drawn into the tubular member by the fluid that flows faster through the neck of the tubular member, and may thus be suitably and well mixed with the fluid pumped through the tubular member.
The pumping means includes a water pressure pump coupled to the tubular member, for pumping the fluid through the tubular member.
The tubular member includes a first end, the container includes a mouth provided therein and communicating with the recess thereof, and a hose coupled between the first end of the tubular member and the mouth of the container, the water pressure pump is coupled between the mouth of the container and the hose.
A check valve is preferably provided and coupled between the tubular member and the ozone generator, for preventing the fluid and the ozone from flowing backward to the ozone generator.